Pyro (Marvel)
Pyro is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He is a mutant with the power to control fire, though he cannot actually project it from his body and uses two flame throwers that are hooked up to a pack on his back. History He was part of Mystique's original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and has fought against the X-Men several times. John Allerdyce's Pyro alter ego is a mutant whose ability allows him to control the fire but not to produce it. Therefore, Pyro always has a flamethrower and a fuel tank as part of his costume, although before he only did it with lighters or matches. It can increase or decrease the flames and can also make detailed "fire sculptures" that respond to your command. Pyro can also increase the intensity of the fire to the point of melting the bullets before they reach it. John lived in Australia when his powers manifested in adolescence, as did most of the mutants of X-Men, such as the Ice Man and the Black Lynx. When the Brotherhood under the leadership of Mystique later offered the team members' services to the United States government in exchange for protection and an official pardon for its crimes, the Brotherhood was renamed Freedom Force. As part of their first mission, the team captured Magneto, their former leader. With Freedom Force, he next captured the Avengers on behalf of the federal government. Later, he clashed with the original X-Factor in seeking to arrest Rusty Collins. Under Freedom Force, he fought the X-Men in Dallas, and was present at the X-Men's 'apparent' demise. Still in Freedom Force, Pyro battled Cyclops and Marvel Girl, sought to arrest Rusty Collins again, battled the New Mutants, and finally arrested both Rusty and Skids. He and Blob under Spiral's orders attempted to capture a young mutant girl named Amanda, but were defeated by Daredevil. He later teamed with Blob and Avalanche against the Avengers. Some years later, Pyro contracted the Legacy Virus, a fatal disease affecting mainly mutants. He went to great lengths to find a cure (encountering Cecilia Reyes at one point), several times at the expense of others, but was unsuccessful in his search and eventually succumbed to the virus. This was just after saving Senator Robert Kelly, a man whom Pyro once tried to assassinate, from a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. This act of heroism was also instrumental in changing Senator Kelly's opinion on mutants as a whole, and led to his decision to work toward peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. Despite his heroic death, Pyro is resurrected by means of the Transmode Virus to serve as part of Selene's army of deceased mutants. Under the control of Selene and Eli Bard, he takes part in the assault on the mutant nation of Utopia. Films In the X-Men films, Pyro (X-Men Movies) is originally a member of the X-Men and friends with Iceman and Rogue, but joins with Magneto midway through the second film and becomes a part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. pl:Pyro (Marvel) Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Redeemed